garden_of_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
1237 Sp
Tragedy befell our dear Marion. She was FINALLY wounded in battle. The winter of 1236 had a record number of storms and travel was very limited. So when spring of 1237 rolled around it came to the covenant's attention that there were a large number of refugees flooding Punta Rossa, Faro and Terraccina. When our group questions these refugees they said they were fleeing the pirate attacks which by this time had creeped past the modern day border of France/Italy and was moving closer towards Italy. Our covenant decided to find the pirates and put a stop to it. Silvanius, Marion, Cosette and Malachi the direwolves, and Lorenzo the redcap took the flying ship to the closes unattacked town near the last known attack site. They searched the area, found a piece of a weapon, used it for scrying and found where the pirate ship. They then flew out towards the ship, but stayed high in the sky to avoid detection. Silvanius turned invisible and flew himself toward the crow's nest on the pirate ship. He pulled memories from the look out and found out that the captian of that ship was not on board. He had gone to another pirate ship to get the sea witch to help with the next attack. (Lorenzo said that a sea witch just made things worse. The Wizard that was helping the pirates had a male name, but the memories Silvanius pulled showed that the sea witch was a female. Lorenzo thinks that she is either an ally of the Wizard or the apprentice of the wizard) She and the captian would be returning to the ship within a day or two. Silvanius also found out that there were about 40 pirates on the pirate ship the group was flying next to. Armed with this knowledge the group decided to attack the pirates, lie in wait for the captian and the sea witch to come back, and ambush/capture the sea witch to gain more information. The group was turned invisible by Silvanius and Marion and the wolves jumped on deck and began slaughtering the pirates. I'm sure the pirates thought they were either being attcked by a venegful angel (even though Marion was invisible, she had cast a spell that coated her sword in flames) or invisible hounds from hell were attacking (because Cosette, the wolf used a howling power that drove some men into such a state of panic that they flung themselves off the ship. Also Silvanius, who stayed in board the flying ship, used Rego Corpus spells to pick up pirates and fling them out into the sea, and used a Creo Imaginium spell to create the image of giant tenticles out of the sea, which drove even more pirates into a panic. Between all this, the group was able to kill all 40 pirates, although Marion did take 3 light wounds and a medium wound. She wasn't happy about that. Her flawless fighting career was ruined! After the fight/cleanup of the gore, Lorenzo who was keeping lookout on the flying ship saw another pirate ship on the Horizon and a wicked storm following that new pirate ship. That is where we left off.